Nashi no Kibo: The Story of Hotaru
by Black Angel Juuhachigou
Summary: A mysterious girl is sitting on a park bench, as Bulma approachs. She finds out that her name is Hotaru. But, somehow, Hotaru doesn't know anything about her past. Please R&R^.^
1. Chapter 1: Soaking In The Rain

Nashi No Kibo: The Story of Hotaru

Chapter 1

A girl sadly sat on a park bench in the rain. Her head was not clear nor were her thoughts. She lifted her head to take view of the rain from above. They splashed in her eyes, but she didn't care. Tears of grief were already flowing from the sides. She didn't know where she was of even know where to go… She only knew her name. It was Hotaru.

''Hello,'' a gentle voice greeted. Hotaru looked to her left to find a woman smiling down at her. ''Hello,'' she repeated. She gingerly looked up at the sky again. ''What's wrong?'' The woman asked. ''I…don't know. I don't who I am except my name.'' The woman found a glaive in the Hotaru's hand and backed down. ''Do you have amnesia? I could help you.'' The woman replied. "Oh and sorry for being rude. My name is Bulma.'' She bowed in respect. ''My name is…Hotaru'' Hotaru paused. ''Do you think you can help me?'' Bulma nodded. ''Yes, for I'm one of the smartest people in the whole entire world.'' ''It must be wonderful. To know things others don't,'' Bulma helped Hotaru up from the bench. ''I'll examine your brain and things like that,'' Bulma informed her, while they were walking to her car.

Hotaru's climbed in the front seat, while Bulma placed the glaive in the backseat. ''Let's keep this here shall we?'' Hotaru turned her head towards Bulma. ''You don't trust me do you…?'' Bulma shook her head in desperation. ''N-no! It's not that. I don't want you to get hurt, that's all.'' Hotaru turned forward again. ''I've been handling that glaive since I was 4 years old. 12 years since I had it.'' Bulma looked joyful. ''You're 16? My son is that age. He's _very handsome_ you know.'' Hotaru looked more dazed then caring whether Bulma's son was handsome or not. Bulma poked her a little and there was no reaction. But, Hotaru snapped out of it when Bulma started the car. ''You where saying Bulma?'' Hotaru asked. Bulma sweatdropped. ''Um…I think that we should check for seizures too. Just in case.''

==Capsule Corp==

''Dammit! Where is that woman?!'' Vegeta scoffed, ''I'm hungry.'' Trunks glanced at his father in exasperation. He too was hungry, but wasn't whining about it. Little Bra dangled her feet over the couch edge. Her eyes were glum from not being able to play outside all week from the rain. Her face expressed sulking and scowling from not taking her nap this afternoon. The click of the knob could be heard. The door opened widely, and Bulma entered. ''Mommy! Bra cried, running up to her mother. Bulma kissed her then asked, ''Bra, can you get the robots out here? I need help with groceries.'' Bra squealed with excitement as she ran up to the button. She pushed it and little robots came out of a door.

Vegeta peeked over the side of the wall. ''It's about time,'' Vegeta said sarcastically. He crossed his arms. ''Oh Vegeta,'' Bulma said finally, ''I'd like for you to meet a new friend.'' She stepped aside so Vegeta could see the girl behind her. There stood Hotaru. Her hair soaked from the everlasting rain and her black dress sticking to her body like glue. Vegeta stared at her for a moment. ''You look like a drowned rat,'' Bulma was horrified. ''Vegeta! IS THAT HOW YOU GREET PEOPLE?!'' Vegeta grunted at this. Nevertheless, Hotaru wasn't offended by Vegeta's wisecrack. ''My name is Hotaru. Pleased to meet you.'' She bowed. Bulma smiled at Hotaru. 'Well at least she's learning,' Vegeta looked cock-eyed at Hotaru, then strode off to the kitchen. ''Bra, would you be a dear and show Hotaru where the bathroom is. I bet she'd like to take a warm shower after being in that rain all day.'' Bra tugged at Hotaru's hand. ''C'mon Hota-kun,''

''Mom?'' Trunks asked. ''Are you home?'' ''Yes, Trunks. I'd like you to meet someone.'' Trunks appeared after that. ''Who is it-'' He stopped in mid-sentence when he saw Hotaru. Trunks looked up and down the stared. ''Trunks, this is Hotaru.'' Hotaru smiled at him. Bulma could see that Trunks was a lost of words. ''C'mon Hota-kun.'' Bra insisted. ''Okay,'' Hotaru said, walking beside the little girl slowly. Trunks shook his head then looked at his mother. Bulma had teasing eyes. They were blunt yet full of silliness. Trunks slightly ran past Vegeta. ''Why do you take in people?'' He asked, ''She could have been a serial killer for all you know,'' Bulma glared at Vegeta. ''Well, how would like to know that you don't know the next thing from your past, or where you came from, or who you are? Besides I think she was going to kill herself anyway.'' Vegeta scarfed down the riceball that was in his hand. ''That's pitiful, really.''

''Here you go Hotaru,'' Bra cheerfully said, handing her a towel. Hotaru thanked her then shut the door quiety. She started the shower and went in.

__

Nashi No Kibo…


	2. Chapter 2: Strange Breakfast and A Pact

Nashi No Kibo: The Story of Hotaru

Chapter 2

Hotaru brushed her black hair softly with the comb Bra handed her. ''Where are you from, Hotaru?'' Bra asked, as she climbed up on Hotaru's lap. Hotaru's eyes remained in the mirror. ''I don't know,'' Bra took some of Hotaru wet hair and twisted it. ''You don't? Everyone knows where he or she came from. W'Right?'' Hotaru was about to answer when Trunks came in.'' Bra, time for bed.'' Bra was furious. ''Trwunks! (Trunks) You're sapposed to knock before comin' in first!!'' Trunks muttered slightly, then said to Hotaru, ''Are you hungry?'' Hotaru shook her head. ''No.'' He entered the room, and took Bra under his arm. She wiggled as Trunks walked across the hall. Hotaru sighed then yawned. It was 1o:oo and she was tired. 

==Morning==

''Hota-kun?'' Bra shook Hotaru slightly. ''Wakey! It's time for breakfast,'' Hotaru opened one of her eyes. Bra wore blue pajamas that matched her hair. ''Good morning,'' Hotaru said dreamily. She smoothed down her black hair and rubbed her eye. ''Hurry! Before Daddy and Trunks get the good pancakes!'' Bra rushed out of the room in a flash while Hotaru trudged behind. 

'

'Good morning,'' Bulma said. Hotaru took a place in-between Bra and Trunks. Trunks didn't notice and continued in his sleepy gesture. Vegeta came in; having an expression of sickness. Hotaru's purple eyes caught his sudden change of emotion when he saw her. Trunks brushed against her slightly, and looked in her direction. He stopped and smiled. ''Hello,'' Hotaru said to him. ''Hi,'' ''Did you sleep well last night?'' He asked, drinking some of his coffee. ''Well,'' Vegeta gave a disapproving humph. ''Did you sleep well, Vegeta?'' asked Hotaru, trying to be polite. ''Fine. Especially with a strange girl in my house,'' Trunks spat out his coffee in Vegeta direction. ''DAD!! DO YOU MIND?!'' Bra laughed at her coffee-covered father. ''BRA!'' Vegeta yelped as coffee streamed down his shocked face. She threw a napkin at him, and he wiped it rapidly. ''What's with the laughing?'' Bulma asked. ''Daddy got- sprayed with coffee.'' She looked at Vegeta, then Trunks. Trunks laughed nervously and wiped his mouth. Breakfast carried on in an ordinary fashion, and then everyone scattered to their daily prepping. 

Hotaru got dressed then went downstairs again. ''What a large place,'' Hotaru replied. ''That's my son-in-laws training chamber.'' She looked beside her to find Dr. Brief. ''Mr. Brief. I presume?'' He nodded. ''He trains at 3oo times earth's normal gravity. He's very determined.'' ''More or less…'' Hotaru said softly. Dr. Brief raised his eyebrow and Hotaru covered her mouth. ''Um…I think I'll go now.'' Hotaru sped away. ''Hota-kun!'' Bra shrieked. ''Let's go to the city with Trwunks and Goten,'' Bra grabbed her hand. ''Who's Goten?'' ''My brother's bestfriend,'' ''Oh,'' She pulled her along to the door where Goten and Trunks were waiting. '' 'Bout time!'' Goten grumped. ''Oh be quiet!'' Bra contradicted. Goten slapped his head. ''I don't see how long it takes for an 11-year-old girl to get ready.'' Bra lowered her eyelids into look superior. ''Well I was getting my new friend, Hotaru. But I'm not blaming her though. Right Hota-kun?'' Hotaru nodded. Goten rolled his eyes and looked at Hotaru. Goten looked baffled and put his hand to his mouth. ''She's gorgeous! When did you meet her?'' ''Yesterday, why?'' Goten looked sly. ''So you're not an item?'' ''No…'' Goten looked pleased at this. 

''Well aren't you men done with your conversation?'' Bra asked, ''Us ladies are ready,'' Goten laughed at this. ''Lady? You?'' Bra looked red, and Hotaru put her hand on her shoulder to show she was supportive. ''It's not like you're gentlemanly yourself.'' Hotaru replied, ''I suggest you practice what you preach before preaching it to others.'' Goten looked baffled again. ''Uh…well…Trunks?'' Trunks had nothing to say. ''Thanks for the support,'' He muttered. Bra smirked at Goten, as if saying 'You've been beaten,' Goten decided her did like this girl. She had moxy and attitude. ''Goten?'' Trunks shook his friend, ''C'mon. They're waiting,'' Goten gave Trunks a dirty look, but smiled otherwise. ''I think I can get used to this girl,'' Goten said. ''Not if I get to her first,'' Trunks smirked. ''Fine then. Let's see who she'll pick then.'' They shook hands and ran to the car.

__

Nashi Kibo…?

Okay people! Here's the thing. Bra is 11. I said she was little because compared to her brother and father, she is. Goten is 15, Trunks is 16, Bulma is at least 40, Vegeta…dunno, and Hotaru is 16. I just wanna get thing clear with everyone. The Angst will turn up sooner or later. Don't worry.

--Black Juu


End file.
